


Wanting You

by VampyrSakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSakura/pseuds/VampyrSakura





	Wanting You

Obsessed with your touches,   
You've got me in your clutches. 

Can't escape the thralls of passion,  
Can't counter it in any fashion. 

Your touches making every inch of me burn,   
Just wait until it's my turn.

Longing to touch you, caress you,   
Wanting to taste every part of you. 

Your kisses so sweet and hot,  
Making me crazy, ready or not.

The nibbles and bites set me aflame,   
Tangled with you I forget what is shame. 

Holding tighter to feel you closer,   
Can't get enough of you losing your composure. 

Taking me with everything you've got,   
Knowing our love is stronger than we thought. 

Can't control all of our desires,   
Every day taking us higher. 

Dripping with just so much lust,  
Yet never losing each others trust.


End file.
